


iridum

by hvyside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvyside/pseuds/hvyside
Summary: "[...] Cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, tus ojos cambian de color."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	iridum

La leyenda dice que, cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, el iris de tus ojos cambia de color. Siendo más específicos, se aclaran. Pasa de un azul profundo, a un celeste, de marrón, a miel. Si tienes heterocromia, el color del derecho pasa a ser el del izquierdo, y viceversa.  
Es sencillo encontrar a tu alma gemela; la mayoría se fija constantemente en su teléfono o en un espejo si sus ojos cambiaron, para ver si por casualidad aquella persona especial se encuentra cerca.  
Los ojos de Kozume eran amarillos, sobresalían entre los demás. Solían decirle que, cuando encuentre a su otra mitad, pasarían a ser dorados y serían aún más bonitos. A él no le importaba demasiado, y sabía que posiblemente nunca la encontraría. No salía mucho, por lo que la posibilidad de encontrarla por las calles estaba descartada. Sólo salía con sus amigos o a la escuela, así que si su alma gemela no se encontraba ahí, no la encontraría jamás.  
Y no le importaba, enserio no le importaba.  
Hasta que sucedió, lo encontró. Encontró a su alma gemela.  
Ni siquiera se había percatado del chico que se había sentado frente a él en la biblioteca, hasta que sintió su mirada clavada sobre sí.

–¿Sucede algo?–preguntó, pausando su juego.

–En lo absoluto. –respondió, algo avergonzado–Sólo que...tus ojos son muy bonitos. ¿Siempre han sido dorados o ya conociste a tu alma gemela?

–No son dora...dos. –sus palabras se detuvieron al comprender lo escuchado, tomando su teléfono de sobre la mesa para verificar–Creo que...acabo de conocerla.

–¿Que?¿Enserio?

–Antes de venir aquí eran amarillos. –comentó, guardando el aparato.

"No sólo antes de venir aquí. Hasta hace cinco minutos lo eran." Le hubiera gustado agregar eso, enserio le habría gustado. Pero algo no le permitía hacerlo.

¿Por qué los ojos del extraño frente a él seguían siendo oscuros?

Tanto sus amigos como sus padres lo llenaban de preguntas, pero él no sabía la respuesta a ninguna. Aunque si había mentido un poco. Había dicho que no sabía quién era, que al llegar a su casa notó el color.  
Pero sabía, él sabía que su alma gemela se llamaba Kuroo Tetsuro, su nuevo amigo.  
Creyó que tal vez el iris de sus ojos cambiaría en unos días, mas no había señales de que eso pasaría.  
También pensó en la posiblidad de que su alma gemela sea otra de las personas que se encontraba en la biblioteca, pero todos los que se encontraban allí eran conocidos. No solía haber mucha gente un viernes por la tarde, y la única cara desconocida que vio era la de Tetsuro.

Y cualquier mínima duda que aún existía en el, se disipó al ver lo bien que conectaban, al ver que evidentemente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se sentía cómodo estando con él como sólo se sentía con sus amistades de más de cuatro años, y conocía al mayor desde hacía meses.

Nunca le importó demasido hallar a su alma gemela, no se visualizaba con pareja en un futuro cercano ni lejano. Si la encontraba, bien, y si no, también.

Pero ahora...Ahora enserio deseaba que fuera él. No le molestaba que le preguntaran si sus ojos siempre habían sido así si podía responder que eran por Kuroo. Tampoco le molestaba la idea de salir con un chico si era él. Nada le molestaba respecto a él. Bueno, casi nada.

Le molestaba que sus ojos no sean claros. ¿Por qué los de él si lo eran? ¿Existían las almas gemelas unilaterales?¿Con el tiempo sus ojos cambiarian?¿Era una falla?¿Ambos lo eran?¿Kuroo tendría otra alma gemela?

Un día, cuando la batería de su consola se había acabado, y todavía era temprano para regresar a su casa, decidió tocar aquel tema.

–Kuroo, ¿Tú conoces a a tu alma gemela?

–No. –respondió, mirando al menor. El cual por cierto, se encontraba acostado sobre el estómago de él. –¿Y tú?

–Yo...yo creo que estoy roto.

Decirlo lo en voz alta fue mucho más difícil de lo que el creía.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque no creo ser el alma gemela de mi alma gemela.

–¿...Qué?

–Los ojos de mi alma gemela son iguales antes que después de conocernos, y no sé si el problema es él o...o soy yo. –explicó, dejando ver por primera vez que esto le preocupaba–Tal vez esa persona no es mi alma gemela y mis ojos fallaron. Yo... no lo sé, podría ser un amor unilateral, y él tendría otra alma gemela. Tenía la sospecha de que moriría sin encontrarlo pero...se ve que ni mi cerebro ni mi corazón lo pueden aceptar.

Decirlo en voz alta logró hacerlo sentir mejor, y podríamos decir que le explicó su situación a su alma gemela, aunque este no sepa que lo es.

–¿Estas seguro de quién es?

Él sólo asintió.

–¿Y por qué no le preguntas si tiene alma gemela?

Kenma realmente quería reírse en ese momento. Aún no sabe si es porque considera aquello gracioso o por la desesperación que comenzaba a llenarlo.

–Ya lo he hecho. Dijo que no.

–¿Y si lo hablas con algún médico o psicólogo?

–¿Y qué me mande a un doctor de iris? No gracias.

Las personas que no encuentran a sus almas gemelas suelen deprimirse, también las que enfrentan un amor no correspondido (tanto enamorarse y salir con alguien que no es tu alma gemela, como que esta no te corresponda), también casos más serios como que tu otra mitad muera, o que tus ojos se vuelvan a oscurecer, o que vuelvan a aclararse, entre muchas otras cosas.  
Pero Kozume nunca había escuchado sobre que a sólo uno de los dos le cambiara la iris. Tampoco sabía si Kuroo sentía el mismo cariño y conexión que él sentía, a pesar de "no ser almas gemelas". Tal vez Kuroo lo quería, y tal vez no. Y era algo que jamás preguntaría.  
No estaba seguro de que haría en un médico, pero seguro el mayor terminaba por enterarse. Y no quería eso. ¿Y si este se sentía presionado a quererlo aunque no fueran almas gemelas?¿Y si prefería alejarse?  
Sacando el hecho de que Kuroo es una de las mejores personas que conoce, ¿Realmente alguien querría estar con un _fallado_?   
Posiblemente Kuroo tenía un alma gemela esperándolo afuera, y no quería interferir.

Aquel pensamiento era constante. Se repetía a si mismo que enamorarse o esperanzarse no era nada bueno. Pero aún así, cuando ese momento llegó, lo sintió como un baldazo de agua fría.  
¿Por qué le dolía tanto?¿Que era esa sensación en su pecho?¿Si todos los días se repetía que Kuroo no era su alma gemela, por qué se sorprendió tanto al ver a la que sí era la otra mitad de Tetsuro?

Tal vez fue ver en persona como la iris de su mejor amigo pasaba de café a miel. También ver como los ojos de Bokuto dejaban el amarillo y se volvían dorados.

Justo como los suyos.

Le molestaba esa coincidencia. Sentía que el universo estaba bromeando con él. Kuroo tenía a dos personas, ambas con el mismo tono. Aunque él no sabía que tenía a dos.

_Él sólo sabía de la existencia de una._

Y dolía, cada día dolía más. Le dolía no poder ser como todos los demás. Ya bastante le molestaba ser poco sociable, y ahora, no tenía alma gemela.  
Definitivamente, el mundo lo odiaba.

Pero lo odiaba mucho más de lo que creía. Mucho más.

Asi que había decidido salir con su otro grupo de amigos. Nada de Bokuto, ni Hinata, ni nadie que podría contarle a Kuroo lo que le pasaba.

Entró a la cafetería, y vio a sus tres amigos allí sentados.

Hitoka se veía absorta en el menú, posiblemente batallando entre sí pedir un brownie o un cheese cake. A su lado su pareja, Yamaguchi, había notado a Kenma y lo saludó con su mano. Al llegar a ellos, se sentó junto a Tsukishima, y el pequeño grupo de amigos quedó completo.

Planeaba encarar el tema apenas su pie de manzana llegara, pero se le hizo imposible. Él realmente disfrutaba el tiempo con ellos, no quiso arruinar el ambiente y simplemente se olvidó del tema. Le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, y los de la mesa contigua ya los habían mirado mal varias veces. Kozume se secó las lágrimas que habían caído por la risa, cuando notó como Yachi lo miraba fijamente.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Tus...tus ojos.

–Se volvieron dorados, lo sé. Pensé que ya los habías visto.

–No, eso no. –se apresuró a sacar de su bolso un pequeño espejo, y se lo tendió al rubio.

Tal vez sus ojos habían vuelto a ser amarillos, pensó, viéndolo como el mejor escenario.

Aunque no, el universo lo odia, y está seguro de que se lo hace notar en casa.

–¿Eso no es...heterocromia iridis*?–preguntó Yamaguchi, sin entender.

–Si, lo es. Pero no sale de la nada. –Kei había tomado el rostro del pequeño rubio con una mano y se encontraba mirando sus ojos con mucha atención.

Kenma simplemente no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos dorados estaban atravesados por una línea negra, ambos.

–Primero, mi sistema falla y no soy alma gemela de quién debería ser. –murmuró–Y ahora esto. ¿Qué significa la iridis repentina?¿Qué hice mal?–Sus ahora ojos bicolor se llenaron de lágrimas, y ninguno supo que responder. 

Se había separado de sus amigos a una manzana de su casa, y sin saber si el destino lo quiere o no, se cruzó con Kuroo.

Ser vecinos no era lo mejor del mundo cuando es tu amor no correspondido, y aún más si ni siquiera sabes que es lo que sucede.

Bajó con rapidez su cabeza, intentando que no notara el color extra. 

–Kenma. –sonrió, aunque no por mucho al ver que el otro ni le miraba –¿Qué sucede?

Era débil. No podía mentirle, no a él.

Subió su cabeza, esperando capturar la reacción del mayor frente a sus nuevas iris.

–¿Qué...como pasó eso?

–No lo sé Kuroo, no lo sé. –tomó aire, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta–Si antes crei que estaba roto, ahora lo aseguro. –soltó una pequeña risa, aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. 

–No, no, no llores. –Tetsuro lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayendo a Kenma hacia él. El menor era su mejor amigo, y odiaba verlo así. –Sé que no quieres, pero mañana mismo iremos a un doctor. No puedes esquivar esto por siempre.

Hablaba en un tono mucho más bajo que de costumbre, pero mantenía esa tranquilidad con la que siempre le hablaba a Kozume. Le transmitía la misma paz que de costumbre, a pesar de la seriedad del tema.

–Está bien.

Tampoco era como que se podía negar a algo que Tetsuro propusiese.

–Vamos a casa, te prepararé un té. 

–Mejor un chocolate.

–Sólo por esta vez.

Había dejado de pensar en aquello. Pasar el resto de la tarde en la casa de Kuroo había logrado tranquilizarlo, o más bien olvidar el tema por unas horas.

Fue a una tienda de comestibles, compró varios (o más bien demasiados) dulces y algunos energizantes. Pasaría toda la noche investigando sobre las iris, y evitaría lo más que pudiese la visita al médico.  
Su consola no tenía la suficiente batería para seguir jugando, por lo que la guardó en la bolsa con los chocolates.

Pero todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, y en un mundo donde desde el momento en el que ves a alguien sabes si será tu compañero de vida o no, el destino estaba escrito.

Y el de Kenma no era agradable.

Tal vez, si le hubiera pedido a Kuroo que lo acompañe, no habría pasado. O si decidía investigar sin dulces. O si hubiera ido al médico desde que notó el problema de sus iris. Pero seguramente terminaría pasando. De otra manera, en otro momento, pero aquel hado no se borraría.

Al guardar aquella consola, tropezó. Y no habría sido gran cosa si el rubio no hubiera caído en la calle. Lo acaecido a continuación fue rápido. Él conductor no llegó a detenerse ante la repentina aparición del menor.

El destino es cruel. 

Ese fue uno de sus últimos pensamentos. Aunque estaba bien. Kuroo tenía otra alma gemela, no lo dejaría solo. Sus amigos se encontraban bien, también con sus respectivas almas gemelas. Él único mal, era él.

No tenía tiempo para levantarse, y al ver lo inevitable venir, sólo atinó a cubrir su rostro con sus brazos. Aunque claro, eso no lo protegería del ya escrito porvenir.  
Pero lo hizo. Cerró sus bonitos ojos dorados y negros, y su vida terminó en cuestión de segundos.

_"Solo a aquellos que lamentablemente han de morir jóvenes, el universo hace una excepción con sus ojos. No cambian al ver a su alma gemela, sino al ver a su primer amor. Esto con la esperanza de que, aunque sea efímero, consigan cariño y felicidad."_

*heterocromia iridis o parcial: cuando se presentan dos tonalidades muy distintas dentro del mismo ojo. 


End file.
